


My Turn To Win

by yawehdareal



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, broken hearted sousuke, makoto the angel, one sided Sourin - Freeform, sousuke's an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawehdareal/pseuds/yawehdareal
Summary: "Nanase." Sousuke called Haru."What?" he asked."You may have won now," Sousuke paused."but next time, it's my turn to win."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	My Turn To Win

**Author's Note:**

> hey! comeback project.

"Not now," Sousuke winced, his injured shoulder's pain grew. It wasn't time for this. They were at Samezuka with Rin's friends, Haru and the others, visiting for a joint practice with them.

Sousuke heard footsteps near the door. "Is that you, Yamazaki-san?" a familiar olive hair asked. Makoto was asked by Rin to look for him. 

Shit. Sousuke immediately releases his hand over his shoulder and asked, angry, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Nanase?"

"I was asked by Rin to look for you, looks like you're here. Practice is about to begin, let's go, Yamazaki-san." Makoto began walking to the door. 

"Stop calling me Yamazaki-san, call me Sousuke." The raven hair stood up from the bench he was sitting on."Sure thing, Sousuke-kun. But call me Makoto." He nodded. "Let's go back now." soon, the pair left the locker area.

The two eventually got back to the pool area. "Where were you, Sousuke?" Rin asked."I was in the lockers, just arranging my stuff." 

"Sure you did. Let's start the joint practice right away." 

The teams were stretching while they announced the line-up. Makoto would go against Momo, Nagisa against Nitori, Sousuke against Rei, and Rin against Haru.

"Go Makoto!"

"Let's go Momo!"

Makoto easily won that round.

"Beat him, Nagisa!"

"You can do this, Nitori!"

Nagisa won by a pinky.

"Come on, Rei!"

"Sousuke."

Sousuke won that by a long shot.

"HARUU!"

"Rin."

Rin barely won.

"Lets rest for a tiny bit, everyone." Rin announced."Be back in 15 or else," he smirked.Some of the Samezuka team went out of the pool area, while others and the Iwatobi team stayed.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." Sousuke went out of the room. "I'm going, too." Makoto followed.Sousuke didn't actually went to the bathroom, instead he headed straight to an alley hidden somewhere. 

Makoto didn't saw him in the bathroom. No,

Makoto wasn't a stalker. But he was curious as a cat. So, Makoto secretly followed Sousuke and saw him in the alley.Sousuke was spraying a pain reliever on his shoulder, which was pretty red.

"It looks painful, even injured," Makoto thought.But then a cat went through his feet and headed straight to the alleyway.

He totally forgot Sousuke was there and decided to follow the cat. The cat went near Sousuke's feet.

Sousuke ignored the cat, but saw Makoto there. 

The emerald-eyed saw Sousuke. "It hasn't healed yet, hasn't it?" he asked, wondering. Sousuke was surprised yet angry that he knew. 

"How did you know? Did that Nanase tell you?" he questioned the olive-haired guy.

"No, he didn't, Sousuke. Calm down. Kisumi was the one who told me." Shit. He wasn't supposed to know either.

"Never. Say. Anything. To. Rin." Sousuke was serious. "I will not hesitate to silence you, Makoto."

Makoto was a bit nervous because of Sousuke's threat. He didn't want to risk anything, especially Haru.

"F-Fine, So-Sousuke." Makoto was stuttering. He was sweating bullets.

"Is that a deal, Tachibana?" Sousuke wanted to make sure he never spoke about it.

'W-What deal?" 

"You're not telling anyone, and I mean ANYONE about my shoulder or this encounter. And if you tell Rin a single word, I will have no mercy whatsoever. Dont force me, Makoto. And in return I shall deal no harm to you."

"D-deal." Makoto wanted to get out. He didn't expect that this would happen. Like they say, 

"Remember. Curiosity kills the cat."

The cat left the alley.

\--------------

Makoto went back before Sousuke did, a bit distracted and nervous. He regretted the encounter. He was trying to be nice and concerned but was shut off by a few words.

"Is everything okay? Anything bothering you? Need someone to talk to? I'm all ears." He was asked by Rin.

"Well, you see-" Makoto felt a death glare by a certain teal-eyed swimmer.

"Everything's alright!" He jumped in fright. "I was just thinking about plans for Iwatobi. I'm the captain, so I deal with the concerns."

"Well, whatever floats your boat. We're starting in 2 minutes. You better get ready, Makoto." Rin left, and Sousuke approached Makoto, but he was stopped by Haru.

"What are you doing, Yamazaki?" He asked.

"I'm gonna talk-" Sousuke was stopped.

"No. You can't. I know what you're gonna talk about." Haru went closer to his ear.

"Your shoulder. I heard you two discussing about it. You really think you can do anything with that shoulder?" Sousuke was mad at him.He wanted to beat up the shit out of Haru. But Rin wouldn't approve.

He ruined the threat. He made it an empty one, you could see through it.

"Why you little-"

Makoto saw the encounter. "W-Why didn't you tell me guys you were friends?"

Sousuke blinked twice. "We aren't."

Haru nodded.

"O-Oh okay. W-What a shame." It was different from what he was going to say. But he didn't really want to butt inside their conversation. Especially since the incident.

Makoto hurried and left the two alone.

"I'll take my leave now." Haru left to go catch up with the olive hair.

"That son of a bit-"

"Who are you talking to, Sousuke?" a certain red head asks.

"FUC-"

\------------

This was the worst day in Sousuke's life. Everything he done that day went wrong. From the barista getting both his name and order wrong, to the events that happened earlier that day.

He was tired, mentally and physically. He laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling, collecting his thoughts.

"Stupid Nanase, stupid Makoto. If you didn't show up, none of this would happen to me."

Rin knocked on his door. "Sousuke, are you here?" he asked.

"Of course I am, dumbass. Come in, it's unlocked."

The maroon-eyed fellow gently opened the door to see Sousuke's messed up desk and him laying on his bed, obviously thinking about something.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure. What are we going to talk about?"

"About the practice earlier."

Fuck. Sousuke didn't want to talk about it, but since it was Rin, of course he'll talk.

"What about earlier? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened. I want to talk about you. You seem bothered by something, and it's really worrying. I am your best friend, after all."

He didn't know what to say. "Uhm-"

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it now, but if something's annoying you, just give me a call and I'll come immediatly."

"Would you stop interupting me!" Sousuke laughed. "Nothing's really bothering me, just exams and stuff."

Rin nodded in agreement. "Oh, thats why. Remember just give me a call and i'll be-"

He was shortly escorted outside the dorm. "Bye, Rin."

"Night. See you tommorow, in the café near the entrance?"

"Sure. Now go along."

Sousuke had his first smile of the day. Another reason to fall in love with the red-head.

But he knew he didn't love him back the way he did. He was just like a brother to Rin. Not a love interest. And he was content with that. He didn't complain. Keeping him happy was his priority. At least, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, i hope i wasn't rusty and see you in the next chapter!


End file.
